Terima Kasih, Hujan!
by ashmora
Summary: Mukuro mempunyai cara lain untuk menunjukkan cintanya pada Hibari. Namun, sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan dalam melakukannya hingga Hibari marah. -6918-


**Title:** Terima Kasih, Hujan!

**Disclaimer:** KHR © Akira Amano

**Genre:** Romance (maybe)

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 6918

**Warning:** OOC, misstypos, geje, sho-ai, jelek, dll

**Summary:**

Mukuro mempunyai cara lain untuk menunjukkan cintanya pada Hibari. Namun, sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan dalam melakukannya hingga Hibari marah. -6918-

**Presented by:** Yanagisawa Shiori

* * *

**ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**TERIMA KASIH, HUJAN!**

**ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

* * *

**

Pukul tiga pagi. Bulan masih nampak begitu jelas, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan cahaya kuningnya. Dengan ber-_background_ langit hitam, bintang-bintang dengan setia menemaninya sambil berkedip-kedip menggoda semua insan yang menatapnya. Awan-awan yang terlihat hitam tapi bukan awan mendung mengarungi angkasa luas, sesekali menghalangi cahaya bulan yang hendak menimpa kasarnya permukaan bumi.

Sebuah rumah ala jepang yang sederhana tapi besar itu sepi dan juga gelap hingga pada akhirnya sesuatu memecah kesepian di sana.

"Kyoya... Ayo...bangun...," pemuda berambut biru itu berbisik dengan nada kekanakan tepat di telinga pemuda yang tengah tertidur. Namun, pemuda yang bersangkutan tak kunjung bangun.

"Kyooo...yaa...," pemuda berambut biru itu berbisik dengan memperbesar volume suaranya, masih dengan nada kekanakannya. Namun, yang bersangkutan masih keukeh tak mau meninggalkan dunia mimpi.

Di kegelapan, terlihat pemuda berambut biru itu menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga pemuda yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memegang dagunya sendiri. Dengan gerakan kecil, dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa tidak bangun?" gumam pemuda itu. Pemuda itu melayangkan pandangnnya pada pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyoya. Ya, pemuda yang tertidur itu adalah Kyoya Hibari, sementara pemuda berambut biru itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rokudo Mukuro.

Mukuro melihat wajah Hibari. Di bawah terpaan cahaya bulan, tereksposelah kulit pucat Hibari. Poninya menutupi sebagian kecil dari wajahnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun secara perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Damai sekali. Terlalu damai.

'Jangan-jangan Kyoya pingsan,' gumam Mukuro dalam hati. Sekarang dia terlihat panik. Dia nampak sedikit bingung, tapi akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari.

'Akan kuberi Kyoya nafas buatan.'

Jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Detik waktu selalu berjalan ke angka yang lebih besar, tapi jarak di antara mereka berjalan ke angka yang lebih kecil. Mukuro memajukan sedikit bibirnya lalu membukanya. Di saat yang sama tangannya bergerak untuk meraih mulut Hibari. Setelah teraih, dia membuka mulut Hibari dengan lembut dan Mukuro pun siap memberi nafas buatan. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh bibir Hibari.

"DUAKK!"

"Aduh! Dasar semprul!" Sebuah tonfa melayang dan mendarat di dagu Mukuro tepat sebelum bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Hibari. Mukuro pun jatuh tersungkur.

Mukuro melayangkan matanya ke asal tonfa yang melayang itu. Dan di sana, di atas futon, pemuda berambut hitam itu berada dalam posisi duduk dengan membawa tonfa di tangan kanannya. Matanya tajam menatap ke arah Mukuro. Semburat warna merah terlihat samar-samar di pipinya.

"Kyoya...! Kau sudah sadar!" Mukuro bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh dan segera memeluk Hibari.

"Hmph?" Hibari tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Mukuro. Sesaat kemudian, Hibari merasakan sesuatu di pipinya kirinya. Dia melirik sedikit dan mendapati Sang Mist Guardian yang dengan sangat asyiknya mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke pipi Hibari. dalam sekejap, wajah Hibari langsung _blushing _dan memanas.

"Wah, pipimu hangat sekali, Kyoya." Mukuro masih bermanja-manja dengan pipi mulus Sang Presiden Komite Disiplin. Saat itu sebuah perempatan mini muncul di dahi Hibari.

"Kamikorosu, Nanas!"

"Apa? Kau ingin susu rasa nanas?" tanya Mukuro yang entah kenapa menjadi lemot,"oya oya, permintaanmu sulit sekali. Aku belum pernah menemukan susu rasa nanas."

Seakan mampu beranak pinak, perempatan di dahi Hibari bertambah satu. Seakan makhluk hidup, kedua perempatan yang ada di dahi Hibari berkedut selayaknya jantung yang berdenyut.

Mukuro memisahkan pipinya dari pipi Hibari dan berkata,"Aku tahu. Kamu ngidam ya, Kyoya? Kufufu... padahal aku belum menidurimu. Ternyata kau sudah berbadan dua terlebih dahulu. Kau telah membuatku kecewa, Kyoya."

Matanya beda warna Mukuro berkaca-kaca, siap mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. Iris berlainan warnanya bertemu dengan iris abu-abu kebiruan milik partnernya.

"Padahal, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyoya," lanjut Mukuro,"tak kusangka kau akan selingkuh. Jangan sampai aku melihatmu melahirkan bayi kuda po-."

"DUAKKK...!"

Dan sekali lagi sebuah tonfa melayang, tapi kali ini mendarat di kepala si pemilik rambut berbentuk nanas itu. Seolah tak mau mengalah dari dahi Hibari yang dihiasi oleh dua buah perempatan yang masih berkedut, di kepala Mukuro muncul dua buah bukit yang bertingkat tapi tidak bisa berkedut.

"Aduh! Kampret lu...!" umpat Mukuro.

"Hmph?" Sebuah death glare gratis dikirim kepada Mukuro. Aura gelap mulai menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. Suasana mencekam mulai menyergap. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit menyelimuti. Dirasakannya sebuah tangan kasar nan dingin menjamah kulit lengannya. Tiba-tiba sensasi sentuhan lain dirasakannya di dalam bajunya. Tangan kasar itu mulai meraba-raba tubuh Mukuro dari dalam pakaiannya. Mukuro melihat ke arah si pemilik tangan kasar itu.

"Uwaahhh, di sini ada setan?" Mukuro berteriak dengan sangat OOC sambil bereusaha menjauhi si pemilik tangan yang memeliki rambut panjang yang berantakan dengan mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih.

"CUUTTT!" seorang manusia muncul. Aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa ada Sadako di sini?" ujar manusia itu,"ini fic genrenya romance bukan horror dan satu lagi. Ini ratingnya T bukan M. Tolong jangan grepe-grepe seenak jidatnya."

"Hei, kau!" manusia itu menunjuk hidung seorang laki-laki beramput perak panjang dengan jari tengahnya,"tolong ungsikan Sadakonya. Yang lain, lanjutkan syutingnya!"

Mari kembali ke jalan yang benar...

"Aduh! Kampret lu...!" umpat Mukuro.

"Hmph?" Sebuah death glare gratis dikirim kepada Mukuro. Aura gelap mulai menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. Mukuro bisa merasakannya. Mukuro menatap Hibari dan melihat mata haus darah dari Sang Cloud Guardian.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, Kyoya." Mukuro berusaha menenangkan Hibari yang siap _berserk_. Hibari mendengus kesal. Dia sangat kesal karena waktu tidurnya diganggu, apalagi di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Apa maumu, nanas?" tanya Hibari yang sudah sedikit tenang. Dua perempatan di dahinya menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa pagi ini denganmu, Kyoya."

"Aku tidak mau," balas Hibari dengan singkat.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendekati Hibari.

"Aku masih ngantuk."

"Kyoya, kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu yang sudah datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk melihatmu tidur?" tanya Mukuro sembari meraih tangan Hibari dan menggenggamnya. Matanya bersinar-sinar penuh harapan lengkap dengan backgrund bunga-bunga bermekaran yang bergoyang saat itu. Hibari yang melihatnya menjadi _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hibari dengan malas. Sebuah senyum berkembang di wajah Mukuro. Antusiasme memenuhinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mukuro mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa pagi ini dengan tidur bersamamu, lalu makan pagi denganmu, dan juga mandi bersamamu."

"BLETAK!"

Mukuro benar-benar tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya. Alhasil sebuah jitakan indah mendarat dengan telak di kepala Mukuro.

"Dasar, nanas mesum!" ujar Hibari dengan kesal.

"Setidaknya aku bukan seorang pedopil," balas Mukuro berusaha membela dirinya yang jelas-jelas salah. Dia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jitakan manis dari kekasihnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih parah darinya!" Hibari tidak mau kalah. Dan sisa pagi itu dihabiskan sepasang seme-uke itu untuk memperdebatkan kemesuman seorang Rokudo Mukuro dan kepedopilan saya-harap-Anda-tahu-siapa.

-ooOoOoo-

Dengan muka kusut Hibari mengambil jaketnya. Sebuah perempatan mini yang menghiasi dahinya saat pagi buta tadi, kini terlihat lagi. Ujung-ujung bibirnya jatuh ke bawah. Mukanya merah padam, begitu pun telinganya. Jika seandainya bisa, uap-uap air panas pasti sudah keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya. Ya, Hibari sedang marah.

"Nanas, lepaskan aku!" ucap Hibari.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mau mandi bersamaku," balas Mukuro yang ternyata sedang bergelayutan manja pada Hibari. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek. Pipinya menempel di punggung Hibari sambil diusap-usapkan berkali-kali di sana.

"Tidak akan!" sahut Hibari yang tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

"Ayolah, Kyoya. Kaukan belum mandi. Biar kugosokkan punggungmu," ujar Mukuro yang terus bersikeras. Hibari mendengus kesal. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Perempatan mininya pun berkedut lebih kuat.

"Gosok saja lantai toilet!"

"Oya oya, kau kejam sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali menggosok punggungmu di kamar mandi."

"DUAK!" Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari, Mukuro mendapat ciuman manis dari tonfa Hibari.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba nanas ini menginginkan hal aneh kayak gini? Jangan-jangan dia ngidam.' Itulah yang sempat terlintas di pikiran Hibari. Melihat Mukuro yang tersungkur di atas lantai kayunya, Hibari berpikir cepat dan segera melangkah sebelum Mukuro kembali menganggunya.

Hibari melangkahkan kaki kirinya dengan biasa, akan tetapi saat dia melangkahkan kaki kanannya, dia merasakan sesuatu membebaninya. Langkahnya terasa berat. Saat dia mencari penyebabnya, dia mendapati Mukuro yang masih tersungkur memegang kaki kanannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mau mandi denganku. Oya, kalau kau tidak mau mandi denganku, biarkan akau membantumu berpakaian."

Saat itu amarah Hibari mencapai puncaknya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Matanya terbuka lebar. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat. Aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan sepenuh hati, Hibari berniat mengakhiri riwayat seorang Rokudo Mukuro saat itu juga.

-ooOoOoo-

Setelah meneteskan banyak darah, akhirnya Hibari bisa sampai di sekolah tercintanya, Namimori-chuu, tanpa kehadiran seorang manusia nanas mesum yang menggelayutinya. Karena menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk membuat Mukuro melepaskannya, alhasil Hibari Kyoya terlambat masuk sekolah, sebuah momen yang baru terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya. Satu hal lagi yang perlu Anda camkan baik-baik, Hibari Kyoya belum mandi pagi ini.

Hibari berbaring di sofa yang ada di ruang komite disiplin lalu mendengus kesal, berpikir kenapa dia mencintai manusia nanas mesum seperti Mukuro. Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk menurutnya. Gangguan yang diberikan Mukuro pagi itu cukup membuatnya malas beraktivitas.

Sang Presiden Komite Disiplin menguap kecil. Dia masih mengantuk karena tidurnya diinterupsi oleh Anda-tahu-siapa. Dia berkedip lalu perlahan matanya mulai terpejam.

"Kyoya...!" Suara itu terdengar seiringan dengan terbukanya pintu ruang komite disiplin. Di ambang pintu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan senyum khasnya, sebut saja dengan nama Mukuro. Mukuro melihat Hibari yang terbaring menutup matanya di atas sofa. Kini yang membuat kulit pucatnya terekspose adalah cahaya matahari. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur.

"Oya, pingsan lagi?" Entah kenapa Mukuro tidak bisa belajar dari pengalamannya yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia berjalan mendekati sofa yang digunakan Hibari untuk berbaring. Kemudian, dia berjongkok di samping sofa. Selama beberapa detik dia mengamati wajah kekasihnya.

'Kyoya benar-benar manis,' gumam Mukuro dalam hati. Semburat warna merah menghiasi pipinya. Tak lama kemudian, Mukuro meraih mulut Hibari dengan tangannya dan membukanya secara perlahan. Ragu-ragu dia mendekatkan mulutnya sendiri ke mulut Hibari.

"DUAK!" Sebuah tonfa yang sama mendarat sekali lagi di kepala Mukuro. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengaduh sambil mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang baru saja berkontak langsung dengan si tonfa.

"Kufufu... akhirnya kau bangun, Kyoya."

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Hibari dengan ketus. Dilemparnya sebuah tatapan tajam yang menghujam pada Mukuro.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hari ini denganmu," jawab Mukuro. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu, Hibari mendesah lalu segera bangkit dari sofa. Bukannya membalas ucapan Mukuro, dia malah berlalu dari hadapan si pemilik rambut nanas itu. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Kyoya, mau kemana?" tanya Mukuro. Yang ditanya tidak menjwab, dia terus berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mukuro sendiri tidak ada usaha untuk menghalangi kepergian Hibari. Dia hanya diam melihat punggung Hibari yang perlahan nampak mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dengan kasar.

"Oya, sepertinya aku telah membuatnya marah," ucap Mukuro setelah Hibari lenyap dari pandangannya. Dia berdiri dan segera duduk di sofa yang ditinggalkan Hibari. Mukuro mendesah, berniat menunggu Hibari hingga dia kembali ke ruangan itu.

-ooOoOoo-

Mukuro masih berada di ruang komite disiplin, menanti Hibari kembali ke tempat itu. Berjam-jam telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia melihat kekasihnya. Sekolah sudah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu, akan tetapi Hibari belum juga kembali.

Mukuro mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pagi tadi. Tak disangka kalau Hibari akan marah karena kekonyolan kekasihnya sendiri. Mukuro mendesah dan merasa sedikit menyesal. Sepertinya dia sedikit berlebihan dalam menggoda Sang Presiden Komite Disiplin itu.

"Tok... tok... tok...!" Terdengar suara ketukan pintu lalu tak lama kemudian dari balik pintu muncul seseorang berambut hitam. Dia melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dia menghentikan matanya pada Mukuro yang duduk di kursi kerja Hibari.

"Mukuro-san, apa Anda tahu di mana Kyo-san?" tanya orang itu.

"Mungkin dia ada di atap." Sejak tadi Mukuro memang berpikir kalau Hibari sedang berada di atap, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Karena berpikiran seperti itulah, dia membiarkan Hibari pergi tanpa menghalanginya.

"Aku sudah ke sana, tapi Kyo-san tidak ada. Kira-kira ke mana ya?" Mukuro bangkit dari kursi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Setelah itu, dia segera mengambil langkah dan pergi meninggalkan orang yang tak lain adalah Kusakabe itu sendirian.

Mukuro menyusuri sepanjang koridor Nami-chuu, tapi tak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dicarinya. Dia bergegas menuju atap. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Kusakabe, dia tidak ada di sana. Di hari-hari biasa dia bisa menemukan sosok Hibari yang tengah berbaring di samping tempat penampungan air dengan mudah, akan tetapi hari ini berbeda. Meskipun dia sudah mengecek ke seluruh penjuru atap, dia tidak dapat menemukan Hibari.

Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah rumah Hibari. dia pun mengayunkan kakinya, berlari menuju Hibari. Mukuro sungguh tak menyangka kalau Hibari akan benar-benar marah karena gangguan darinya. Di setiap jalan yang dilewatinya, Mukuro mencuri pandang ke sekelilingnya, berharap dapat menemukan Hibari. jelas saja Mukuro tidak akan menemukannya di sana kerena Sang Presiden Komite Disiplin itu benci keramaian.

Akhirnya Mukuro sampai di rumah Hibari. Seperti biasa, rumah itu sepi. Pemuda berambut biru itu melangkah mendekati pintu yang tertutup lalu memebukanya.

"Kyoya, apa kau ada di dalam?" Mukuro berteriak sambil melihat ke dalam. Sejauh dia memandang, dia tidak melihat Hibari di sana. Dia pun melangkah masuk, menanti jawaban dari Hibari. Tapi, jawaban yang di harapkannya tak juga datang.

Mukuro pun mengeksplorasi seisi rumah ala jepang itu hanya untuk mencari kekasihnya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Mukuro duduk di teras rumah Hibari. Dia mendesah perlahan, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Ternyata Hibari benar-benar marah.

Mukuro yang tengah beristirahat mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Yang dapat di tangkap matanya saat itu adalah awan hitam. Tak ada cahaya matahari sepercik pun. Bahkan langit sama sekali tidak terlihat. Rintik-rintik air perlahan mulai berguguran ke bumi. Dengan cepat rintik-rintik air itu menjadi rintik air yang lebih besar. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Saat itu Mukuro mulai merasa khawatir pada Hibari. Dia tidak ingin Hibari yang pastinya sedang berada di luar sana, berada di tengah derassnya hujan ini.

"Kyoya pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Mukuro. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya ahwa Hibari akan baik-baik saja karena Hibari itu kuat. Hibari memang kuat. Sekali lagi dia mendesah.

-ooOoOoo-

Satu jam terlewati begitu saja sejak air hujan membasahi bumi. Meski satu jam telah berlalu, akan tetapi hujan belum mau berlalu. Selama satu jam juga Mukuro berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hibari akan baik-baik saja, tapi belum ada hasilnya. Hibari yang sedari tadi ditunggunya pun tak kunjung muncul.

"Arghhh... sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan!" Mukuro mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil telah membuat Hibari menghilang dari pandangannya, padahal dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda itu. Apa yang diinginkannya tak dapat terwujud hanya karena kekonyolannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencari Kyoya dan meminta maaf," kata Mukuro sambil berdiri. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan terangkat ke atas. Sementara tangan kirinya berkacak di pinggangnya. Sebuah seringai tertempel kuat di wajahnya. Dia sudah berniat melakukan itu.

Sesaat kemudian, terlihat sosok Mukuro yang menerjang rapatnya hujan. Bulir-bulir air itu menghujam kulit Mukuro. Mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Menbasahi baju dan kulitnya. Namun, yang bersangkutan tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah Hibari. dia harus menemukan Hibari, walau dia tak tahu kemana dia harus mencarinya. Tapi, dia akan mencari pemuda yang dicintainya sampai ketemu.

-ooOoOoo-

Pemuda itu berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan. Dia menatap ke bawah tepat ke sungai yang mengalir. Ditatapnya bayangannya di air yang penuh dengan riak-riak akibar butiran air yang menjatuhinya. Di atas air terpantul bayangannya yang tidak jelas. Yang dapat dilihatnya di sana adalah mukanya yang cemberut. Masih sama seperti saat dia meninggalkan ruang komite disiplin tadi siang.

Pemuda itu meremas tepian jembatan, memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa sebegitu marahnya hanya karena gangguan seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, entah kenapa dia malah bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, marah karena hal sepele. Sepertinya, kurang tidur membuatnya melakukan hal yang tak kalah konyol dengan Mukuro.

Sudah berjam-jam dia ada di atas jembatan itu. Dia tidak pergi ke atap karena dia tahu Mukuro akan menemukannya dengan mudah di sana. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke jembatan itu karena jembatan itu sepi.

Hibari mendesah lalu mulai berjalan. Dia ingin pulang. Sudah terlalu lama dia berada di tempat itu. Sudah cukup banyak butiran air hujan yang menimpanya hingga dia benar-benar kedinginan. Dan sudah cukup pula dia bertidak konyol seperti anak kecil.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Hari masih hujan dan sudah pasti orang-orang sedang berteduh di rumah mereka masing-masing, mengahngatkan diri dengan secangkir teh hangat. Hanya ada sedikit mobil yang terlihat melintas di jalanan yang dipenuhi air.

Dia terus berjalah di tengah guyuran hujan yang masih deras. Sebagian dari wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang basah.

"Kyoya." Hibari merasa namanya disebut. Dia mencari asal suara itu dan matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan di genangan air di depannya. Dia sedikit mendongak dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang dicintainya berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang menjadi khasnya. Saat itu, Hibari berdiri, diam, tertegun, menatap Mukuro tanpa berkedip.

"Kyoya," ucap Mukuro sekali lagi. Dia berjalan mendekatai Hibari yang hanya terdiam. Setelah cukup dekat, dia menarik Hibari ke dalam pelukannya. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Kyoya, maafkan aku!"

"Tidak! Aku yang minta maaf. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan," balas Hibari. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mukuro.

"Tetap saja, aku yang menyebabkannya," sahut Mukuro. Dia masih merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu serius dalam menanggapimu."

"Hmm..."

Mereka berdua diam. Saat itu, yang terdengar adalah gemericik air hujan yang masih berguguran. Hibari masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mukuro, sementara Mukuro memmpererat tangannya yang melingkar di perut Hibari. tiba-tiba seringainya melebar.

"Kufufu... kalau begitu kita berdua sama-sama bersalah. Iyakan, Kyoya?"

"Hmm...?" Hibari berjinjit sedikit hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Mukuro. Dia memperkecil ruang di antara tangannya yang terkalung di leher Mukuro. Mukuro dapat merasahan betapa eratnya Hibari di lehernya, tapi dia masih bisa bernafas.

"Kau ingin mandi bersamakukan?" tanya Hibari setelah bibir mereka terpisah,"hujan ini... teleh membuat kita mandi bersama. Berterimakasihlah padanya."

**A/N:**

Jelek?

Geje?

Aneh?

Maaf kalau fic ini geje, aneh dan jelek. Saya Cuma memenuhi hasrat saya buat nulis fic setelah menahannya selama 2 minggu gara-gara ospek dan out bound. Kupikir ospeknya ga bakal kelar. *disuruh posisi duduk sama tibum* sekarang tinggal nunggu IP ospeknya. Semoga lulus... Saya ga mau remedi ospek macam itu...

Kok malah curcol? *digigit reader-sama* oke, lupakan curcol saya. Ngomong-ngomong, buat yang nunggu vongola gakuen *emang ada?*, maafkan sayaaa... datanya ketinggalan di rumah. Kalau saya pulang, bakal ku-update deh. (berarti nunggu lebaran) *dilempar tomat busuk* Kalau ada waktu, bakal ku ketik ulang deh.

Oke, thanks buat yang baca. Jangan lupa review ya. I wanna be better next time. :D


End file.
